The present invention generally relates to administration of reduced pressure to objects or portions of objects that require the application of reduced pressure as a part of treatment of such objects or portions of objects. For example, in some embodiments, the present invention comprises an improved apparatus and method for treating wounds and other infirmities and conditions on a portion of a patient's body by applying reduced pressure to the portion of the body for which treatment is desired. In this context, the terms “wound,” “infirmity,” “condition” and “body” are to be interpreted broadly, to include any body part of a patient that may be treated using reduced pressure. As another example, in other embodiments, the present invention comprises an improved apparatus and method for reduced pressure treatment related to industrial-type processes, such as degassing materials and insect control.
The treatment of open or chronic wounds that are too large to spontaneously close or otherwise fail to heal by means of applying reduced pressure to the site of the wound is well known in the art. Examples of such treatment systems are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/652,100 (filed on Aug. 28, 2003), Ser. No. 11/026,733 (filed on Dec. 30, 2004), Ser. No. 11/064,813 (filed on Feb. 24, 2005), Ser. No. 11/095,859 (filed by the present inventor with others on Mar. 31, 2005) Ser. No. 11/098,265 (filed on Apr. 4, 2005), and Ser. No. 11/098,203 (filed on Apr. 4, 2005), which were filed by the present inventor with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The disclosures of these U.S. patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Reduced pressure wound treatment systems currently known in the art commonly involve placing a cover that is impermeable to liquids over the wound, using various means to seal the cover to the tissue of the patient surrounding the wound, and connecting a source of reduced pressure (such as a vacuum pump) to the cover in a manner so that an area of reduced pressure is created under the cover in the area of the wound. There are, however, certain instances where it is advantageous to have a wound treatment system that covers the entire portion of the body of the patient in the area of the wound, rather than merely the surface of the body immediately surrounding the wound. For example, certain types of burns that are treatable by reduced pressure may require treating a relatively large area of the patient's body with reduced pressure. In these cases, a device that covers the entire portion of the body to be treated would be advantageous. In addition, it is possible to treat and alleviate certain other infirmities using reduced pressure. Such infirmities may include lymphedema, venous insufficiency and stasis, and varicose veins. In the case of lymphedema, the patient suffers from an abnormal interstitial accumulation of tissue fluid. The mechanism for this accumulation is impairment of normal fluid uptake by the lymphatic vessels or excessive production of tissue fluid, which is caused by venous obstruction that increases capillary blood pressure. Common causes of lymphedema include neoplastic obstruction of lymphatic flow, postoperative interference with lymphatic flow, infectious blockade of lymphatics, and radiation damage to lymphatics. In the case of venous insufficiency and stasis, blood circulation through the venous system is inadequate. This condition may be caused by congestion or by failure of the valves that regulate the flow of blood in the veins to operate normally. In the case of varicose veins, the veins become enlarged and dilated, which may lead to venous insufficiency and stasis. It is well known in the art that application of pressure to the portions of the body of the patient affected by these infirmities may provide relief from some of the symptoms of the infirmities. A device that is capable of enclosing and providing reduced pressure treatment to an entire portion of a patient's body affected by such infirmities would be advantageous because it would be capable of providing this required application of pressure.
There are devices extant in the art that may provide this reduced pressure treatment to the entire portion of a patient's body. An example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/075,020, entitled “Enclosure-Based Reduced Pressure Treatment System,” which was filed by the present inventor (among others) with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 8, 2005. The disclosure of this U.S. patent application is also incorporated herein by reference. Such devices, however, are positioned immediately adjacent to the tissue of the patient. In some cases, this may cause irritation of the skin or other tissue of the patient. In other cases, this may cause pain or discomfort for the patient. Other devices may provide reduced pressure treatment to the entire portion of a patient's body without contacting tissue in the area of the patient to be treated, but the devices may be heavy due to the nature of their construction. In addition, such devices may be large and unwieldy, so that they occupy a substantial amount of space when not in use. This may result in the devices taking up excessive amounts of storage space. In both cases, these characteristics may also prevent the devices from being portable. In yet other cases, the devices may be used in circumstances where it is not necessary to avoid contact with patient tissue, but the devices may become contaminated by exudate aspirated from the wound while in use.
Therefore, there is a need for a reduced pressure treatment system capable of enclosing the entire portion of a patient's body to be treated for a wound or other infirmity in a manner so that the system does not contact certain portions of the body of the patient. This includes the case of distal extremities, such as fingers and toes. There is also a need for such system to evenly distribute pressure on the surface of the portion of the body to be treated in certain instances. There is also a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that is lightweight. In addition, there is a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that is collapsible, so that it may be collapsed when not in use, requiring less storage space. Further, there is a need for a reduced pressure treatment system enclosing a portion of the body that provides for efficient removal of any fluid aspirated from the portion of the body being treated. There is also a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that is relatively inexpensive, while meeting the needs described above. Finally, there is a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that meets all or some of the needs described above, but where the system may be used in reduced pressure applications other than medical treatment.